megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hanged Man Arcana
The Hanged Man Arcana or , often shortened to just the "Hanged," is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a man hanging upside-down from one leg with his other leg crossing it, forming a "4"; the Hanged Man Arcana is associated with self-sacrifice for the sake of enlightenment, the bindings that makes one free, paradoxes and hanging between heaven and earth. In Tarot readings, this card's appearance can be seen as an advice to take the time necessary to reflect over one's upcoming actions. Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in survivability. Hanged Man Personas are typically mythological figures that exist between two different forces, or find themselves in transition. They are also sometimes martyr figures. Hanged Man characters are sometimes self-sacrificial, but are more often notable for being caught between two different extremes, parties or stages in life. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' The Hanged Man Arcana is represented by Baofu. ''Persona 3'' The Hanged Man Arcana Social Link is represented by Maiko, an elementary school student. The protagonist can find her at Naganaki Shrine, and upon meeting her, she requests the protagonist to buy her Takoyaki. After buying her Takoyaki, Maiko would then request the protagonist to bring her something to drink, in which the protagonist must then purchase the soft drink Mad Bull, available only in the dorm. Upon completing the prerequisites, Maiko would then create the Hanged Man Arcana Social Link with the protagonist. Through the protagonist's interaction with Maiko, he helps her in easing her dilemma of facing the divorce of her parents. The Hanged Man Arcana is also one of the few Arcana which are connected to the other Social Links; Should the protagonist advance the Hanged Man Arcana Social Link to a certain point, the Sun Arcana Social Link will be available. Completing the Social Link bestows the protagonist the ultimate form of the Hanged Man Arcana, Attis, "the god of rebirth." The Hanged Man is also the Arcana of Chidori Yoshino, part of the Strega trio. ''FES'' / Portable The Hanged Man Arcana remains relatively the same as its predecessor. However, two exclusive Personas, Hecatoncheires and Hell Biker were added to the Hanged Man Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Hanged Man Arcana Social Link is represented by Naoki Konishi, a student enrolling the same high school as the protagonist, Yasogami High School. The protagonist can create the Social Link after an event. However, prior to creating the Social Link, the protagonist must also answer several of Naoki's questions correctly. Through the protagonist's interaction with Naoki, he comforts Naoki and helps him to get over his grief and self-hatred towards his sister's death. Upon completing the Social Link, the Hanged Man Arcana will bestow the protagonist its ultimate form, Attis. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Hanged Man Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Munehisa Iwai, which ranks up as the protagonist completes his tasks. This Confidant unlocks new equipment, a discount on his items and equipment customization as it ranks up. Through the protagonist's interactions, Iwai comes to terms with his criminal past, and learns to open up to his adopted son, Kaoru. Completing the Hanged Man Arcana Confidant also bestows the ultimate form of the Arcana, Attis. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *